Game Of Reality
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: It's been 3 long years since Demetra and Juni met in Game Over. The so-called Deciever had never forgotten him, and when she suddenly breaks out of the abandoned game and into the human world, she's eager to reunite with him. But has Juni forgotten her? Juni/Demetra!
1. Back To Reality

_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another story, my 4th story in as many days. This one is a major AU based off of Spy Kids 3-D Game Over. How you ask? Read and see!_

It had been 3 long years since Juni and his friends left the torture that was the game world behind them, but to Demetra, it felt like forever. She was programmed to be indestructible, but it drove her crazy. She just wanted to die. Angrily clawing at the wall she stood in front of, a few pieces of it, broke loose, electricity pulsing behind it...

Piece after piece of the wall broke free until a wall of white binary code numbers appeared at what used to be a wall for the once infamous Level 5 of the Toymaker's game.

"No way...can it be? An exit out of this crazy nightmare?!" Demetra squealed excitedly.

The white wall of zeroes and ones wasn't the most formal exit in the world but after spending years of her life looking for a way out or hoping that Juni and his friends would come back she was desperate for anything. All Demetra had to do was reach out and touch it.

"Finally...I'll be able to live a real life!" Demetra smiled brightly as she reached out and touched it.

Demetra part of the game until now, just a special code of data and a role of a non-playable character who's job was to deceive the hero and be the main reason why Level 5 was ultimately unwinnable but with her proud creator the Toymaker long gone and the game being shut down she was bored and had no purpose A fatal strike to her heart would kill her but that was something that Demetra was too strong to try but her hope had worn thin but now she was free. She was sucked through the binary code wall and out of the game and was on her way to the ultimate level for her, the human world.

Demetra found herself in a city...a human city. The sun was bright and shining and there were people, cars, and other things that Demetra had never seen before. There were no robots, no monsters, everything looked normal, natural, perhaps even...real.

After taking in the city she was in and all it's various sights and sounds Demetra noticed that people were going her curious stares of just why she was dressed like she was. It wasn't until she saw her body in the reflection of a restaurant glass window that she noticed some things. The first one being that she grew up about three years to make her look like a teenager, and that she was still in her "Game Over" fighting attire. After taking some time to look at her teenage frame, as well as pinching herself to see if she was a human as well, she went looking for some new clothes. It took a bit of walking but she made it to a nice, urban, clothing store.

However once she got her foot in the door she wondered one thing, how was she going to pay for this? It wasn't like in Game Over where power-ups and other gifts popped out of nowhere and she wasn't going to risk being a thief in her first day as a human girl. Until that's when she felt something appear in her right hand, it was a purple leather wallet and full of American money!

Demetra had to smile. She wasn't sure how that happened, but she damn sure wasn't complaining.

Then the former deciever decided to do a bit of shopping. She had a fondness for darker colors and it showed as she picked a purple short-sleeved shirt, skinny dark blue jeans and some black girls sports shoes. She put them all in the bag and went to the cashier to pay for them.

The cashier smiled, ringing them up for her.

Demetra paid in cash and the transaction was a success. She had officially bought her first outfit and she was on her way out the store.

Once Demetra went itno the changing room to put on her new clothing she realized just how light and flashy human attire could be, at least compared to the suits of battle she wore in the video game. After putting on her new outfit she saw a brunette checking clothes out in one of the nearby racks who looked awfully familiar to her.

Demetra cautiously approached her. She could swear she'd seen this girl before..

The brunette was roaming though the hat section of the store, not knowing that Demetra was walking towards her as he eyes were focused on the hat shelves.

Demetra jogged over, interest in her dark blue eyes.

The brunette looked at Demetra for a second. Either she was really interested in buying a hat or she wanted to talk to her.

"C...Carmen is...that you?" Demetra asked softly.

Carmen then turned to the stranger with a curious look on her face, "Um...yes but who are you and how did you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Demetra asked softly.

Carmen took a good look at the girl. She looked vaguely familiar, "I don't think so. What's your name?" She asked.

"Demetra." She replied calmly.

"Demetra..." Carmen said the name to herself, trying to remember it and once she did her mouth was agape in shock, "Demetra?! You're here? Out of the Toymaker's game?!"

"Yeah...after 3 long years, I'm finally free.." Demetra answered.

To be continued...


	2. A Comeback Too Late

_Last Time_

_"C...Carmen is...that you?" Demetra asked softly._

_Carmen then turned to the stranger with a curious look on her face, "Um...yes but who are you and how did you know my name?"_

_"Don't you recognize me?" Demetra asked softly._

_Carmen took a good look at the girl. She looked vaguely familiar, "I don't think so. What's your name?" She asked._

_"Demetra." She replied calmly._

_"Demetra..." Carmen said the name to herself, trying to remember it and once she did her mouth was agape in shock, "Demetra?! You're here? Out of the Toymaker's game?!"_

_"Yeah...after 3 long years, I'm finally free.." Demetra answered._

_End Flashback_

Carmen didn't know what to say, she was so shocked that Demetra was here in the human world, the **real **world, "We have to talk about some things, not here though. I know a cafe near here." The elder Cortez sibling replied. She'd been through so much in her life but never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect to see Demetra alive and well again especially as a part of the human world.

"Sure thing." Demetra replied happily, her dark blue eyes twinkling in joy. She was so happy to have bumped into an old friend so soon especially Carmen. She was after all the sister of the boy the former Deciever pined for so desperately.

Carmen soon forgot all about what hat she was going to buy. She left the store with Demetra right behind her, she had so many questions to ask her and so many things to tell her. What a way for Carmen to be surprised on a summer day, being reunited with a girl she last saw 3 years ago in an abandoned video game who she presumed was probably finished when the game itself went down.

It took a bit of walking but Carmen and Demetra made it to a quaint cafe where they talked over herbal tea.

"So.. what did you wanna talk about?" Demetra asked smiling innocently, her eyes darting around in every direction with the innate curiousity of a child despite the fact that she had been originally designed as an 11-year-old girl by The Toymaker.

"Well like how did you out of the game? When did you get out of the game?" Carmen asked the former Deciever.

"Today actually. I was clawing at the walls and broke some of them apart, and a way out appeared." Demetra explained, smiling happily.

"Am I the first person you've actually talked to since Game Over?'" Carmen asked. She was curious to know what or who Demetra had encountered since her grand reappearance into the human world.

"Yep." Demetra replied sweetly. She was forever thankful that she had encountered Carmen today. She had always thought of the brown-eyed brunette as someone who was very wise and reassuring.

"You have any questions for me?" Carmen queried, though there was a bit of mischief glinting in her eyes as though she knew exactly what was on Demetra's mind now.

"Well...about Juni..." She blushed. She couldn't hide her feelings for the younger Cortez sibling any longer. Juni might have been a little nerdy but Demetra couldn't help but fall for him.

"I knew you two had a thing for each other." Carmen said with a little smile, remembering just how Demetra and Juni acted three years ago, "what about him?" She asked sweetly.

"Well...I escaped mainly because...I'm in love with him Carmen." Demetra explained, a little color coming to her face as she blushed.

"I could tell you loved him, even after all these years Demetra." Carmen answered with a smile.

"I've always loved him. I never wanted to decieve him Carmen." The former Deciever replied softly.

"I understand. But I think you should be telling Juni something like that, not me." Carmen replied, keeping her voice gentle for her young friend.

"How is he? Is he...seeing anyone?" Demetra asked, feeling a bit nervous at the prospect of her only love being taken by some other girl.

"Well Juni has grown up a bit. He's 14 now, in high school and I just started college this year. He's doing occasional OSS work while doing his own cases." Carmen said, letting Demetra know what he's been up to first.

"Yes..and?" Demetra prodded nervously.

"He's...dating someone." Carmen answered softly, knowing this would hurt her friend.

Demetra's heart figuratively sank. "No..." She whispered in anguish.

It seemed she'd made her comeback too late...

To be continued...


	3. A Sour Reunion

_Last Time_

_"Am I the first person you've actually talked to since Game Over?'" Carmen asked. She was curious to know what or who Demetra had encountered since her grand reappearance into the human world._

_"Yep." Demetra replied sweetly. She was forever thankful that she had encountered Carmen today. She had always thought of the brown-eyed brunette as someone who was very wise and reassuring._

_"You have any questions for me?" Carmen queried, though there was a bit of mischief glinting in her eyes as though she knew exactly what was on Demetra's mind now._

_"Well...about Juni..." She blushed. She couldn't hide her feelings for the younger Cortez sibling any longer. Juni might have been a little nerdy but Demetra couldn't help but fall for him._

_"I knew you two had a thing for each other." Carmen said with a little smile, remembering just how Demetra and Juni acted three years ago, "what about him?" She asked sweetly._

_"Well...I escaped mainly because...I'm in love with him Carmen." Demetra explained, a little color coming to her face as she blushed._

_"I could tell you loved him, even after all these years Demetra." Carmen answered with a smile._

_"I've always loved him. I never wanted to decieve him Carmen." The former Deciever replied softly._

_"I understand. But I think you should be telling Juni something like that, not me." Carmen replied, keeping her voice gentle for her young friend._

_"How is he? Is he...seeing anyone?" Demetra asked, feeling a bit nervous at the prospect of her only love being taken by some other girl._

_"Well Juni has grown up a bit. He's 14 now, in high school and I just started college this year. He's doing occasional OSS work while doing his own cases." Carmen said, letting Demetra know what he's been up to first._

_"Yes..and?" Demetra prodded nervously._

_"He's...dating someone." Carmen answered softly, knowing this would hurt her friend._

_Demetra's heart figuratively sank. "No..." She whispered in anguish._

_It seemed she'd made her comeback too late..._

_End Flashback_

"Demetra...I'm so sorry. Juni tried whatever he could to get you out at the time, he waited months for you." Carmen said softly, trying to relax Demetra in her heartbroken state.

"Is he...around?" Demetra asked softly. She had to see Juni again.

"He's a few blocks away, in the city park." Carmen answered softly.

"Can we..go see him?" Demetra asked innocently.

"Um...sure, he's probably still there." Carmen answered innocently, smiling.

"Great, let's go!" Demetra exclaimed.

Carmen got up, drank her tea, and left the cafe.

Demetra eagerly followed.

Carmen and Demetra walked to the city park, looking for Juni...and his girlfriend.

"Do ya see him?" Demetra asked excitedly.

"Not yet, keep an eye out for guys with curly hair." Carmen said, letting Demetra know that Juni has grown up in his appearance over the years.

"Right." Demetra nodded, looking carefully.

"Wait, I think I see him at the benches." Carmen pointed out after a couple minutes of searching

"Great." She smiled.

"Let's go." Carmen said with a little smile.

Demetra nodded, rushing ahead.

At this time Juni was sitting on a bench with a blonde girl clinging to his arm, not even noticing that his sister and Demetra were coming his way.

Demetra's heart began to race as she approached him. "Carmen...I...I don't know if I can handle this, my hearts beating like crazy." She whispered.

"Don't worry I'll be right beside you," Carmen was willing to show her support for Demetra.

"Thanks." Demetra answered as they arrived before Juni.

Juni smiled as the blonde girl kissed his cheek while Carmen and Demetra walked closer to him.

"Juni.." Demetra murmured softly.

"Hm?" Juni asked, turning to look in Demetra's direction.

Demetra blushed, smiling shyly.

Wanting to break the ice Carmen spoke, "Remember her Juni?" she said with a little smile, "that's Demetra," Carmen introduced while the blonde girl watched with curiosity.

"Yeah, its me Juni. From the game? I finally escaped." Demetra beamed happily.

"Demetra..." Juni said, trying to remember the name...but he was drawing a blank, "I'm sorry but I've never seen you before."

Demetra smiled sadly. She was afraid this would happen.

Carmen knew that Demetra had a forced smile through her sadness so she decided to try to jog her brother's memory, "You know who she is Juni. Remember Game Over, the Toymaker? she's the Deciever."

"Well...I used to be." Demetra innocently corrected.

Carmen mentioned all of these past names and aliases, surely Juni would remember Demetra now! I mean it's been only three years since their epic journey in Game Over and their fight against the Toymaker and Carmen remember with little difficulty when Demetra told her who she was. But alas Juni had a confused look on his face, letting them know that Demetra was at least vaguely familiar to him, "I'm sorry sis, I really don't know who she is."

Demetra smiled sadly. She figured Juni wouldn't remember. It was painfully clear he'd moved on and forgotten her.

To be continued...


	4. Looming Confrontation

_Last Time_

_"Demetra..." Juni said, trying to remember the name...but he was drawing a blank, "I'm sorry but I've never seen you before."_

_Demetra smiled sadly. She was afraid this would happen._

_Carmen knew that Demetra had a forced smile through her sadness so she decided to try to jog her brother's memory, "You know who she is Juni. Remember Game Over, the Toymaker? she's the Deciever."_

_"Well...I used to be." Demetra innocently corrected._

_Carmen mentioned all of these past names and aliases, surely Juni would remember Demetra now! I mean it's been only three years since their epic journey in Game Over and their fight against the Toymaker and Carmen remember with little difficulty when Demetra told her who she was. But alas Juni had a confused look on his face, letting them know that Demetra was at least vaguely familiar to him, "I'm sorry sis, I really don't know who she is."_

_Demetra smiled sadly. She figured Juni wouldn't remember. It was painfully clear he'd moved on and forgotten her._

_End Flashback_

Carmen could feel just how bad Demetra was feeling, how she had to force that sad smile. She then decided to speak once again. "So um...I'm going to show Demetra around, she's new here."

Demetra nodded softly, fighting back tears.

Carmen led Demetra away from Juni and the blonde girl. Meanwhile the younger Cortez wondered just who this other girl was. _"No...it couldn't be..."_ He thought. Was that the same Demetra he knew three years ago?

Demetra was doing her best not to break down in front of Carmen and look weak, supressing her sadness with the occasional pained whimper, but it was obvious she was hurting very much.

"Demetra...I'm so sorry." Carmen said as she wrapped her arms around her in a friendly hug to try and console her new friend.

Demetra whimpered, clearly needing to let out her tears.

"Let your tears out Demi...I didn't know that was going to happen." Carmen said softly.

Demetra did just that, crying into Carmen's shoulder.

Carmen patted Demetra's back. She still couldn't believe that Juni didn't know who Demetra was.

"It's...not fair.." Demetra sobbed.

"Maybe...maybe he just needs time to remember. I mean he never thought you'd be here, outside of that abandoned video game." Carmen said, trying to calm Demetra down.

"You remembered me right away though." She protested.

"I know...just give him some time...he'll remember." Carmen said, trying to relax Demitra.

"I hope so...I love him Carmen.." Demetra murmured softly.

Carmen looked into Demetras dark blue eyes, she didn't know Demetra felt so deeply about Juni. "You're serious about this, Demi." She murmured in realization.

"Very serious. I've been in love with him ever since we met in Game Over." Demetra answered.

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say. Especially after you held that same love for about three years." Carmen answered, a little astonished at just how strongly Demetra felt for her baby brother.

"Yeah...he's stolen my heart Carm." Demetra giggled, blushing.

"Awww." Carmen cooed with a little smile, understanding the love that Demetra had for him. "Don't worry, I know my brother. He's probably trying to remember just who you are." She sweetly reassured.

"Yeah right, he's completely forgotten me!" Demetra whimpered.

"Don't say that Demi, I'm sure he has you on his mind right now." Carmen said, trying to cheer Demetra up by making her feel that Juni was at least thinking about Demetra right now.

"How can you be so sure? He's already got a girlfriend.." Demetra countered softly.

"That doesn't mean he won't remember you." Carmen said. "And besides, once he remembers the adventures we had three years ago he might just break up with his girlfriend." She added, smiling.

"True but still.." Demetra murmured softly.

"Listen, everything will be okay." Carmen said softly.

Meanwhile Juni had left the blonde girl and walked through the park, looking for his sister and Demetra.

"I hope so." Demetra sighed.

Juni walked through the park, looking for the two girls with thoughts of Demetra running through his mind. _"There's no way...no way that's the same Demetra."_ He murmured to himself.

"So..what about you? You seeing anyone Carm?" Demetra asked, after a few moment's silence.

"Well yes, I'm seeing someone. He's a former Spy Kid like me." Carmen answered.

"Who?" The purple-clad brunette asked.

"Gary Giggles." Carmen answered.

"Never heard of him." Demetra answered.

"Yeah he wasn't in Game Over with us." Carmen said. "His parents _did_ help design the game though." She added with a giggle.

"Hey Carm?" Demetra asked.

"Yes Demi?" Carmen asked in reply.

"When the Toymaker captured you..what did he do or say to you?" Demetra asked in a soft innocent voice.

Carmen reallly didn't want to remember that. "Are you sure you want to know?" She replied in a gentle tone.

"I need to know. Your my closest..girlfriend I've got." Demetra giggled sheepishly.

"Well. For starters he captured me and held me in these electrified shackles. All one of his guards needed to do was press a red button and I'd get zapped." Carmen explained, glaring at the memory.

"Oh my God.." Demetra gasped, horrified.

"Yeah I had to just sit there and be a good little captive or else I would get shocked worse and worse every time. It wasn't until I knocked out the guard that had the key and I usd it to free myself." Carmen answered acidly.

"Did he try to brainwash you?" Demetra asked softly.

"Yeah he tried. He had a mind control gun that he was going to use on me on my third day of capture, that was when he knew that Juni was in the game." Carmen said. "His plan was to have me fight Juni." She added.

"What a creep.." Demetra growled.

"I know, I only regret letting myself get captured by that lunatic and not being able to help my brother sooner." Carmen said icily.

Meanwhile Juni was getting closer to the girls, right across from the tree square of the park.

"How'd it happen Carm?" Demetra asked, referring to Carmen's capture.

"Well I had to find him. I wanted him to come into the game with me but my brother was a private eye detective at the time and I couldn't contact him so it took me even longer to find him because I didn't know where he was." Carmen explained to her friend.

Demetra hugged her close. "I love you Carm...your like the sister I've never had but always wanted.." She said, giving a teary-eyed smile.

"I love you too, Demi." Carmen smiled back as she returned the hug.

Meanwhile the sound of Juni's voice came closer to the two girls. "Carmen!" He called out.

Demetra looked up, puzzled.

"Carmen...Demetra, I have to talk to you." Juni said once he walked up to them.

"You...you remember me?" Demetra asked happily.

"Well yes...I mean, I have a feeling that I should but...you can't be the same Demetra from the game." Juni answered, smiling sheepishly.

"I am Juni." Demetra answered innocently.

Juni then had more questions to ask. "But how? You're fourteen years old just like me and your human...like a real human!" He exclaimed.

"I escaped." She replied simply.

"But how did you escape? When did you escape?" Juni said, still having trouble believing that this was the same exact Demetra from the video game.

Demetra sighed loudly, partly out of exasperation. She may have loved Juni, but he had a real habit for missing the obvious.

Carmen decided to help Demetra out as she smiled. "She broke out of the game by going through a binary wall and this is her first time in our world Juni." She explained.

Demetra gave her companion a look that clearly conveyed her thanks.

Juni nodded. "Alright I get it but you're older, shouldn't you be the same age you were when you were in the game?" he asked Demetra. He wondered just why did Demetra look like she was his age.

Demetra sighed, deciding to answer this herself. "I may have been data in the game but that didn't mean that I couldn't age, Juni." Demetra answered."The Toymaker made it so I'd age as the game did and as long as Game Over's data existed I would age like a normal girl." The purple-clad former Deciever answered.

Carmen nodded to confirm this.

"Wow...so that's why." Juni said. He was usually a good speaker but this was one of the few times he had trouble getting words out.

"Surprised?" Demetra drawled.

"Um...yes!" Juni said, honestly surprised that Demetra would age. "But still I can't believe that you're here in the human world!" Juni exclaimed.

"Well I am, Juni. I..came back for a reason." Demetra admitted, blushing.

"And that reason is...me...right?" Juni asked shyly.

"Yes Juni...I'm in love with you." Demetra answered blushing.

"I...but I'm with someone though." Juni said shyly. Even though he acknowledged Demetra's existence he still had a girlfriend.

Demetra sighed sadly. "I know."

"But I still want us to be friends though." Juni answered sweetly.

Demetra bit her lip.

Juni smiled, hugging Demetra in a friendly embrace, showing his frienship.

Demetra returned it with a smile.

Juni's blonde girlfriend saw Demetra and Juni hug and her eyes twinkled with confusion...and then growing anger. The blonde was none-other than former spy Gerti Giggles and she did not look pleased.

To be continued...


	5. Setting Up For A Choice

_Last Time_

_"But still I can't believe that you're here in the human world!" Juni exclaimed._

_"Well I am, Juni. I..came back for a reason." Demetra admitted, blushing._

_"And that reason is...me...right?" Juni asked shyly._

_"Yes Juni...I'm in love with you." Demetra answered blushing._

_"I...but I'm with someone though." Juni said shyly. Even though he acknowledged Demetra's existence he still had a girlfriend._

_Demetra sighed sadly. "I know."_

_"But I still want us to be friends though." Juni answered sweetly._

_Demetra bit her lip._

_Juni smiled, hugging Demetra in a friendly embrace, showing his frienship._

_Demetra returned it with a smile._

_Juni's blonde girlfriend saw Demetra and Juni hug and her eyes twinkled with confusion...and then growing anger. The blonde was none-other than former spy Gerti Giggles and she did not look pleased._

_End Flashback_

Carmen faked a cough, just to get Juni's attention and it worked as Juni let go of Demetra only because he didn't want the hug to be more than friendly.

Demetra looked at Juni, a little confused. "Juni? What's wrong?"

"Gerti." Juni mouthed, turning to his current girlfriend who was looking nothing short of unhappy.

"Oh shit.." Demetra groaned softly.

Juni immediately walked over to Gerti, ready to explain things to her while Carmen sighed sadly. She knew things weren't going to go well.

Demetra bit her lip, turning to Carmen. "I'm sorry.." She whimpered.

"It's okay, Demi." Carmen smiled softly at her. "Your intentions were good." She reassured. Meanwhile as Carmen tried to talk to Demetra, Juni was trying and apparently failing to calm down Gerti.

"Baby how many times do I have tell you that she's just an old friend." Juni pleaded but Gerti just glared at him.

"Could've fooled me with how you were hugging her, there's no way you two were just friends." She growled which made Juni's eyes widen in disbelief.

"She's Demetra from Game Over. I haven't seen her in three years baby." Juni pleaded but Gerti rolled her eyes at him and that comment.

"Should I say something?" Demetra whispered to Carmen.

"Not yet." Carmen whispered back as Juni was trying to plead his case. "You really think I'm going to believe that a computer program from game that had been shut down three years ago is not just out of the game but in our world?" Gerti asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not lying to you baby that's really Demetra, the deciever from the game," Juni insisted, trying to calmly and cooly explain to Gertie what was going on but the blonde girl just shook her head in disbelief.

"Gertie, what he's saying is true." Demetra spoke up in defense of her friend and crush.

"What?" Gertie asked Demetra in disbelief.

Juni nodded in agreement. "She's right baby, she's just older now." He agreed.

"I was programmed to age like a real girl as long as Game Over existed." Demetra answered.

"Yeah the game may have been shut down but it was never deleted. The data still existed including Demetra." Juni explained but Gerti blinked.

"But like you said she's data...a computer program. How did she leave Game Over?" Gerti asked.

"I can still function like a human. I broke through the walls and that helped me escape." Demetra answered coolly.

"But you should be younger." Gerti pointed out but Juni smiled softly.

"C'mon baby. If the Toymaker can make a character in his game be able to think, speak, and behave like a normal girl of course he can make her age," Juni chuckled.

"Exactly." Demetra answered, starting to get annoyed.

Gerti didn't know what to say. She was looking at a computer program come to life that hugged her boyfriend, she didn't know what to say at a time like this, "I...I can hardly believe this."

Demetra let out an irritated huff as she turned around, her back to Gertie.

"So I see a computer program comes to life and tries to take my boyfriend." Gerti said, glaring at Demetra while doing so.

"Excuse me? I was in love with him first you little priss!" Demetra snapped, her blue eyes flashing.

"Listen deciever. Juni is older now and things changed, he's changed, and he needs a real girlfriend and not a video game character," Gerti sneered in defense.

Carmen stepped in between the girls, not wanting things to become violent in public after all, "Girls, lets calm down and talk about this okay. Both of you girls know Juni very well but fighting over him isn't the right thing to do unless you want to experience a real world jail," she said in warning to her two friends.

Demetra rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah...stupid little bitch.." She muttered under her breath.

Gerti glared daggers at Demetra. "_The OSS just had to keep the game's data active_," she thought, angry over Demetra's overall existence. "Now calm down and lets ask Juni what he thinks." Carmen said calmly looking at her younger brother who's eyes widened with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me sis?"

Demetra smiled sweetly at Juni, winking at him.

Gerti flipped her hair, smiling sweetly back at him while Juni ran his fingers in his curly brown hair with his eyes moving back and forth between the two girls. "I...I don't know okay."

"Come on Juni, don't you remember the adventure we had?" Demetra purred innocently.

"Before or after she decieved you?" Gerti sneered with a smirk. "We're in love Juni and I'll never hurt you."

Juni sighed, trying to figure which girl was better for him but he couldn't decide especially wthout breaking the other girl's heart and Carmen was honestly enjoying the look of frustration on her normally calm and mild-mannered brother's face in this dilemma.

"Juni you know I had no choice. It was in my programming." Demetra pleaded.

"We've been dating for three years, Juni and we've known each other for even longer than that," Gerti explained, stating just how long she's known Juni.

"I don't know!" Juni said through a frustrated sigh, "I mean. I love you both and we both had fun together but...I can't decide, give me some time to think." The former spy insisted that he couldn't chose which girl would he rather be with right now thanks to his dear sister putting him on the spot like this.

Demetra pouted cutely, batting her eyelashes.

"What's to think about?" Gerti asked sweetly. "I'm a real girl, not a video game character." She smiled at Juni but he just sighed and said, "I said I don't know. I need some to think about this, okay?"

"Juni, I risked my life for you, she never has." Demetra cooed.

"Island of lost dreams, Juni. We fought our way off of that island together, I know you remember that." Gerti said with a warm and friendly tone.

Meanwhile Carmen finally decided to step in and give her brother some mercy, "Girls give my brother time to think for a bit."

Demetra tilted her head in innocent confusion at Gerti's statement.

"Oh that's right." Gerti smirked. "While you were still a thought in the Toymaker's head Juni and I were working together as spies, right Juni?" she asked to which Carmen replied,"Not now Gerti," She said as she walked closer to her flustered brother.

Demetra growled softly, discreetly flipping her off.

"Listen sis, give me some time to think okay? I love Demetra and Gerti and I don't want to break either of their hearts," Juni insisted to which Carmen nodded in understanding, "Okay, I'll tell them."

Gerti took this time to discreetly mouth, "Fuck you, deciever" to Demetra as Carmen and Juni talked.

"Right back at ya bitch!" Demetra sneered back.

Juni turned back around slowly, ready to speak, "Listen, give me to tormorrow girls and I promise that one of you will be with me because honestly...I don't want to break either one of your hearts." he said innocently but with honesty in his words.

"Sure Juni." Demetra smiled sweetly, winking and blowing him a kiss.

Gerti sneered at Demetra and her sweet ways, "_She's lucky Carmen is here or else I'd be slapping her right now,_" she thought, "We'll meet up here tomorrow, Gerti knows my number but I'll give it to you Demi. That way I can get us all to meet up here tomorrow," Carmen said, ready to coordinate this little meeting.

"Alright Carm." Demetra smiled.

After keying her number into Demetra's phone she spoke again, "Now leave Juni alone until tomorrow because he's a good kid who cares about both of you girls and he really needs to think about this," Carmen said, insisting that the girls just leave her brother alone for the time being.

"Is that what you want Juni?" Gerti asked innocently to which Juni nodded, showing his answer.

Demetra nodded in understanding.

"Good." Carmen said with a nod, "We'll see you girls tomorrow." She smiled.

Tomorrow was gonna be quite interesting...

To be continued...


	6. Girls Night Out

_Last Time On Game Of Reality_

_Juni turned back around slowly, ready to speak, "Listen, give me to tormorrow girls and I promise that one of you will be with me because honestly...I don't want to break either one of your hearts." he said innocently but with honesty in his words._

_"Sure Juni." Demetra smiled sweetly, winking and blowing him a kiss._

_Gerti sneered at Demetra and her sweet ways, "She's lucky Carmen is here or else I'd be slapping her right now," she thought, "We'll meet up here tomorrow, Gerti knows my number but I'll give it to you Demi. That way I can get us all to meet up here tomorrow," Carmen said, ready to coordinate this little meeting._

_"Alright Carm." Demetra smiled._

_After keying her number into Demetra's phone she spoke again, "Now leave Juni alone until tomorrow because he's a good kid who cares about both of you girls and he really needs to think about this," Carmen said, insisting that the girls just leave her brother alone for the time being._

_"Is that what you want Juni?" Gerti asked innocently to which Juni nodded, showing his answer._

_Demetra nodded in understanding._

_"Good." Carmen said with a nod, "We'll see you girls tomorrow." She smiled._

_Tomorrow was gonna be quite interesting..._

_End Flashback_

"Actually Carm..c'mere a sec." Demetra spoke up.

"Okay." Carmen answered sweetly as she walked closer to Demetra.

"Well...since I was the Deciever..I have no real family to go to..and no place to live." Demetra answered sadly.

"I have an apartment a few blocks from here, you can rest there," Carmen answered with a little smile.

"Aww Carmen...you are so sweet..." Demetra smiled.

"I know." Carmen giggled. "Let's go." She added happily.

"Your a saint to me.." Demetra murmured, blushing.

"That's what friends are for." Carmen said warmly.

Demetra hugged her tight. "I love you Carm."

"I love you too, Demi." Carmen hugged her in return.

Demetra looked up at her with sisterly admiration in her eyes.

"C'mon. My apartment's not too far from here." Carmen smiled at her friend. She was happy to have Demetra live with her.

"Thank you Carmen. You don't have to do this for me. I wasn't even supposed to exist in the human world." The dark-haired blue-eyed girl clad in dark purple replied shyly, showing nothing but humility and thankfulness.

"I know but it feels right if I help you out. You're not the 'Deceiver" anymore, you're Demetra. I want to help you out." Carmen said. She no longer saw Demetra as a video game character, a pawn of the Toymaker, now she saw Demetra as a friend and she had no problems helping out a friend

Demetra hugged her tight, a few tears of joy escaping. She may have had feelings for Juni, but she owed her human existence in large part to Carmen, and for that, she loved her very much.

Carmen returned the hug. Demetra was her friend and without her help there's no way she'd survive in the human world. She felt Demetra's joyful tears land on her shoulder as a sign of gratitude. That was as good as any thank you to her.

"But Carm, I'm still worried. What if Juni doesn't wanna be with me?" She asked softly.

"Demi. I know Juni dated Gerti before you escaped the game but I'm sure he wants you now." Carmen said with faith in her voice. "And now that you're a human you can make that happen." She added happily.

"How can you be so sure?" Demetra asked. For as cool, pretty and charismatic Demi was, in certain situations, she lacked a good deal of confidence, and unfortunately, this was one of those situations.

"Because you're back and in our world." Carmen said, using her well-known confidence and logic to help her. "Just give him some time to think and really remember just what you two have been through." She reassured.

"I trust you. I believe in you." Demetra smiled in conviction.

"That's exactly what I want to hear." Carmen smiled back as they finally arrived at her apartment building

Demetra smiled in awe, getting a look at how the human world lived for the first time. In Game Over, there were no houses or homes to rest in. It was a complete madhouse.

In Game Over there was always something around there trying to flatten you, burn you alive, blow you up, or make you fall so Demetra had every right to but surprised at Carmen's dwelling. She even noticed her friend's smile. "Yeah that's right, you'll be living here." She giggled.

"So this is what it's like in the human world when it comes to living." Demetra mused.

"And just wait until you see my room." Carmen pointed out. They haven't even entered the building yet.

"Then let's see it!" She squealed.

"Follow me then," Carmen smiled, walking ahead of Demetra into the apartment building and over to the elevator, pressing a button to make it move down to the main floor. Once it was there the doors opened so they can head inside.

Demetra eagerly dashed ahead.

"Ready to ride your first elevator huh?" Carmen smiled as she stepped on in.

"Sure am." Demetra beamed.

"Then hold on." Carmen said as she pressed the '#4' button. Then the doors closed and the elevator moved up.

Demetra innocently clasped Carmen's hand.

Carmen held Demetra's hand as the elevator moved up one floor, then the next, then the next.

"This is kinda fun." Demetra giggled.

"Just one more floor." Carmen said as the elevator passed the 3rd floor and stopped right at the fourth.

Demetra smiled innocently at her. "Ready?"

"Yup. My room is right down the hall." Carmen nodded as the elevator doors opened.

"Sweet." She giggled.

Carmen walked down the hallway of residences, leading Demi down the hall in the direction of her room.

Demetra was taking it all in, gazing at the many rooms.

"And now, my room." Carmen said as she unlocked the door to her apartment room.

Demetra calmly walked in, surveying her surroundings.

Carmen's apartment was nicely furnished with some good furniture and some paintings on the wall as well as a couple of plants and a decent television too, "Welcome to my place."

"Thanks Carmen." She smiled.

"Make yourself comfy, I know I will." Carmen smiled back.

Demetra's stomach growled as she blushed.

"You sound pretty hungry," Carmen noted, warmly.

"I am, Game Over doesn't exactly offer food." She giggled.

"Let's change that then. Anything you want in particular?" Carmen asked while she walked into the kitchen.

"Nah, make anything." She laughed.

"I thought you'd say that." Carmen laughed as well. "I'll make something." She smiled.

"Thanks girlfriend." Demetra beamed.

Carmen, a latina by heritage, decided to make some quesadillas. She saw it as a flavorful way to introduce Demetra to human food. However while the girls were soon enjoying a delicious, Mexican food, miles from where they were however Juni was in a state of stress and decision. The teenage boy was in his room, laying on his bed, in thought of just which girl should he let in his heart. His old flame from years ago Demetra, or his current girlfriend Gerti Giggles. He had about 24 hours to make a decision.

The rest of the girls night was peaceful, but Juni was about to receive a fateful phone call...

To be continued...


	7. Juni's Decision

_Last Time on Game Of Reality_

_Carmen's apartment was nicely furnished with some good furniture and some paintings on the wall as well as a couple of plants and a decent television too, "Welcome to my place."_

_"Thanks Carmen." She smiled._

_"Make yourself comfy, I know I will." Carmen smiled back._

_Demetra's stomach growled as she blushed._

_"You sound pretty hungry," Carmen noted, warmly._

_"I am, Game Over doesn't exactly offer food." She giggled._

_"Let's change that then. Anything you want in particular?" Carmen asked while she walked into the kitchen._

_"Nah, make anything." She laughed._

_"I thought you'd say that." Carmen laughed as well. "I'll make something." She smiled._

_"Thanks girlfriend." Demetra beamed._

_Carmen, a latina by heritage, decided to make some quesadillas. She saw it as a flavorful way to introduce Demetra to human food. However while the girls were soon enjoying a delicious, Mexican food, miles from where they were however Juni was in a state of stress and decision. The teenage boy was in his room, laying on his bed, in thought of just which girl should he let in his heart. His old flame from years ago Demetra, or his current girlfriend Gerti Giggles. He had about 24 hours to make a decision._

_The rest of the girls night was peaceful, but Juni was about to receive a fateful phone call..._

_End Flashback_

Juni's phone then rang as he picked up. "Yo, Juni Cortez here."

"It's Gary, what's up?" came the voice of one Gary Giggles. Gary and Juni haven't talked much since he allowed Juni to go out with his younger sister Gerti so this was a very interesting phone call in itself.

"Hey man. Things are stressful for me." Juni replied calmly.

"I bet they are, Gerti told about what you're going through. I bet you never thought you'd see Demetra again, huh?" Gary asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, I thought she was lost in that game forever dude." Juni replied, clearly in awe of the situation he was in.

"I know. But I just came to call you to say one thing since I know you have a lot on your mind." Gary mused.

"Sup man?" Juni asked.

"I want you to do the right thing and chose Gerti," Gary said, frank as could be.

"I don't know man. I've been remembering a lot of the good times I had with Demetra." Juni answered, unsure what to do.

"Those were years ago man and besides, Gerti's in love with you now and I know you've had good times with her too." Gary coaxed.

"Yeah I have, but Demetra has no one in the world but me and my sister." Juni replied. Being that Demetra was designed as a game character, Juni's statement was completely true.

"You and Gerti have been through a lot together. Remember OSS?" Gary said, trying to get Juni to recall the days where they busted bad guys as spies.

"Of course I remember man." Juni said, smiling.

"You and Gerti have been though a lot together and I don't want you to let that go for some girl who just popped back into your life after a few years." Gary said. He was trying his best to convince Juni to continue dating Gerti.

"Gary, I really appreciate your help, I really do man, but this is something I have to decide my way." Juni replied calmly.

Gary sighed a little. "Fine. But remember, my sister loves you and she's been in love with you for years. She wants to be with you, remember that." He said calmly, though there was a slight edge in his voice.

"Thanks man. Talk to ya later dude." Juni grinned.

"Welcome man, talk to you later." Gary replied

Juni hung up, a little smile on his face.

The following day Juni was in the center of the park looking his best. His hair was neat, he wore a white and blue hoodie with blue jeans and blue and white low-top Nikes on while he patiently waited on Demetra and Gerti to arrive.

Demetra and Carmen came up, followed by Gerti.

Gerti was accompanied by her brother. He wasn't going to miss this day for all he was worth and that just put a little more pressure on young Juni.

"Hey bro." Carmen smirked a little. This was highly amusing to her.

"Hey sis." Juni said to his sister with a furrowed brow. He knew Carmen was going to enjoy this moment of decision, especially if he picked Demetra.

Demetra smiled shyly at Juni, clearly lovestruck.

Gerti had the same innocent smile on her face. She couldn't wait for Juni to choose her.

Carmen gave Juni a nod. It was time for him to choose.

Juni took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest decision that he ever had to make. "I never thought I'd have to make a decision this hard before." he said innocently, looking at both young ladies.

"It's okay Juni, whoever you choose, the other will understand." Demetra smiled sweetly.

Juni nodded before speaking once again. "Demetra. Four years ago I thought I'd never see you again after Game Over. You helped me find my sister and even though you decieved me I didn't care. I wanted to save you because you were just a pawn in some video game and now that you're in the real world I'm thinking about you and how we could make up for all of those years you were locked in that game." He smiled.

Demetra smiled brightly as she nodded.

"But Gerti...Honestly I've had feelings for you since Island of Lost Dreams even though I was too young and dumb to show it. We kicked butt together as spies for the OSS and stayed good friends before we dated, We went out together, had a lot of fun together and you have been an awesome girlfriend and a part of me doesn't want that to change." Juni spoke, his tone sweet and caring.

Gerti smiled in appreciation, nodding.

"And I had twenty-four hours to decide...and I know which girl I want to be with." Juni said

Both girls smiled with interest.

"And the person I chose is..." Juni started

Carmen smirked, crossing her arms in anticipation.

"Demetra..." Juni said through a little lump in his throat. He had to break a heart to save one in this case.

To be continued...


End file.
